thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
It's All Too Much
"It's All Too Much" es una canción interpretada por The Beatles la cual apareció por primera vez en el soundtrack de la película Yellow Submarine . Fue escrita y vocalizada por George Harrison. Se grabó originalmente en 1967, poco tiempo antes del lanzamiento del Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, y estaba previsto para aparecer en el siguiente álbum, el Magical Mystery Tour, pero se descartó finalmente. Se realizó en los estudios De Lane Lea de Londres, siendo uno de los escasos temas del grupo que no se produjeron en los estudios Abbey Road. Harrison y John Lennon tocaron las guitarras. Adicionalmente. el propio Harrison tocó el órgano y la armónica, Paul McCartney en el bajo y coros, y Ringo Starr toca todas las percusiones. Junto con su hit "I Feel Fine", fueron los únicos temas de The Beatles que usaron extensivamente el feedback (retroalimentación), para producir ruidos extraños, propio de la etapa creativa y experimental en la que se encontraba la banda. De nuevo en esta ocasión, Lennon produjo el feedback con su guitarra eléctrica. El título original era sólamente "Too Much", y su versión final tiene una duración de 6:28 minutos en el álbum. Apareció incluida como una de las pocas composiciones inéditas que verían la luz en el soundtrack, mientras que el lado B del mismo consistió en temas orquestales de George Martin sin letra alguna y en los cuales la banda no tuvo mayor participación. La versión original Proviene de un mono mix o mezcla monofónica extendida, (de más de ocho minutos) que contiene toda la letra íntegra más un final mucho más largo, la cual fue grabada sin un lanzamiento oficial. Sin embargo, ha sido encontrada en ediciones no autorizadas. Esta fue la pieza que originalmente compuso Harrison en 1967. La versión más conocida de la canción fue editada y reducida a alrededor de seis minutos y es la que se incluyó finalmente en el "Yellow Submarine" casi dos años más tarde de ser grabada. No obstante, es ligeramente distinta a la que aparece propiamente en la película, debido al corte de unas líneas de la canción del álbum, que debían estar en la parte intermedia: "Nice to have the time to take this opportunity/Time for me to look at you and you to look at me.". Sin embargo; estas lïneas sí se encuentran en el mono mix de ocho minutos. Es la última pieza que se aprecia en la cinta como un animado, y aparece sólo como un breve extracto. Finalmente, contiene algunas letras tomadas de distintos trabajos de otras bandas de la época: "With your long blonde hair and your eyes of blue" línea de The Merseybeats y que aparecen en el sencillo "Sorrow" de The McCoys, y las trompetas son propias del compositor inglés barroco Jeremiah Clarke en una de sus obras, Marcha del príncipe de Dinamarca. Grabación del tema Harrison se inspiró en su esposa de aquel entonces, Pattie Boyd (al igual que en otras canciones), para componer esta pieza. Por razones técnicas, la duración original de 8:11 minutos fue recortada a los 6:28 minutos del álbum, aspecto que la convertía en la pieza más extensa y compleja de este músico con la banda y la más extensa de The Beatles hasta la salida al mercado de “Hey Jude”. A "It´s All Too Much" nunca se le dio la importancia requerida en su época, por lo que fue casi olvidada en el lapso que transcurrió entre su grabación y su edición, sin saber que se haría con ella. Las cintas originales fueron re-utilizadas y mezcladas con nuevas pistas (como las caracterísitcas trompetas barrocas), que incluso tenían la particularidad de seguir una base rítmica diferente, lo que fue un verdadero reto de producción para George Martin. Por estos motivos, es una de las canciones más caóticas y confusas de todas cuántas grabaran The Beatles. Es frecuente que el propio Ringo Starr pierda el ritmo por completo o cambie la percusión en varios tramos del tema (sin mayor justificación), o que el sonido de las guitarras se pierda entre los ruidos y distorciones que se aprecian. Al final del tema, la voz en coro de Paul McCartney se escucha cansada con el estribillo que repite una y otra vez, que termina recortando a "Too Much" de una forma casi incompresnsible y en un ritmo espontáneo. Los últimos mintuos de la canción de igual forma no son convencionales y resulta algo muy improvisado, en una especie de "jam session": cada músico termina interpretando casi lo que se le ocurra a su imaginación y con versos tocados al revés, en una verdadero acercamiento de Harrison a la música psicodélica. Estos segmentos fueron suprimidos para "Yellow Submarine", por considerarse demasiado larga para el esquema del disco. Otras versiones "It's All Too Much" ha sido interpretada por Grateful Dead (en vivo), Ratdog (en vivo), The Church, Steve Hillage, Senator Flux, Paul Gilbert, The Violet Burning, Yukihiro Takahashi, The House of Love y fue re-escrita en una nueva versión por Journey. Referencias *Lewisohn, Mark. The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions, Hamlyn, 1988. ISBN 0-681-03189-1. * [http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=It%C2%B4s+All+Too+Much&search_type=&aq=f| Versiones del tema "It´s All Too Much" en Youtube.com] Categoría:Canciones de George Harrison Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles